In recent years, many buildings have been provided with a security gate at the entrance for the purposes of crime prevention in the building and entry prevention of suspicious persons. In such buildings, a system has been introduced in which a predetermined authentication device (for example, a non-contact card reader or a biometric authentication device such as a fingerprint authentication device) is provided at the security gate, whereby entry into an elevator hall is first allowed via the authentication using this authentication device. Basically, the above-described system is often provided to increase the security of building.
Regarding the elevator control device which is provided in the building and interfaces with the building security gate system, some proposals have been made so far.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a technique in which when a person coming to the gate is judged to be a resident of the building, the gate is opened, and at the same time, an elevator is called to the entrance floor on which the gate is provided. Also, Patent Document 2 proposes a technique in which the destination floor information of a user is read by a reader provided at the security gate, and the user is guided to the assigned elevator No. by using a guiding device in an elevator hall. Further, Patent Document 3 proposes a technique in which in the case where the security gate is provided throughout a plurality of banks, the user is allocated to a proper bank based on the information authenticated at the security gate, and the destination call is automatically registered after the user has ridden on the elevator car.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-75361    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-320758    Patent Document 3: International Publication WO2006/043324